Uncharted Desire
by timeaftertime08
Summary: Veronica couldn't help but be brazen as she looked up at him with a sinful smile. "Long fingers, I'm sure they're very useful when it comes to..football." The corner of his lips pulled up as he smirked down at her, catching sight of her cleavage from the low neckline of her shirt. "If you want to see how I can use these fingers then you should let me take you out sometime."V/A smut
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale.**

 **This story will have mature based content.**

 **(Strong sexual content and language, if you're looking for something sweet, this isn't it.)**

Chapter One

Her reality hit her hard; harsher than any storm brewing deep within the atlantic waves bound to bring havoc to shore. She missed the hum in the air of people passing by on the streets, her warm vanilla latte with a hint of cinnamon alongside a small box of macaroons fresh from the bakery on Fifth Avenue, New York, even the rather maddening honks of taxis and sirens blaring through traffic seemingly every hour. That was home. But this? She felt...empty.

"Daddy might as well had thrown me into the Stanley Hotel if he wanted me to go insane," she murmured to herself, sighing lightly. Veronica made her way to her vanity as she zipped up the side of her Karl Lagerfeld skirt (gifted to her from Mr. Lagerfeld himself, of course) with her delicate footfalls barely audible as the plush rug encompassed her perfected pedicured feet. Veronica sat down, looking into her own cocoa eyes through the mirror once dabbing over her berry stained lips and let out another sigh.

She shouldn't have to be the one suffering just because her father was a man who made far too many nefarious choices. ' _It's what's best for your well being, Mija_ ', she recalls her father say solemnly, clasping her hand in his when he gave her the news she had to leave New York to, in a gentle way of saying, be out of his way and wicked games. ' _It's whats safest for her, Hiram_ ' she could hear her mother's voice in her head as she replayed the wretched conversation in her head. She shook her head and brushed through her raven waves before sliding her feet into her Christian Louboutin So Kate's, ready for the day.

God, just how much she wished she truly didn't have to rely on her parents. She was nearing twenty years of age, giving her parents the perfect excuse to send her off to a ghost town alone, yet she was forbidden to get her trust fund until she was twenty-one? What a sick joke.

She grabbed her Prada purse and left her bedroom, her confident and poised footsteps echoing through the empty Pembrooke penthouse as her heels clicked against the tiled floors.

"Good Morning, Miss Lodge," Andre, her guard– though, he felt more like her babysitter– said with a nod of his head, opening the door for her once she reached the empty lobby.

"Doesn't it tire you saying the same thing every morning, Andre?" was her witty retort, stepping out into the brisk morning air as she began her goal of the day to explore Riverdale.

"I'll keep note to say something else tomorrow, Miss Lodge," he replied, following her out. She raised a perfectly plucked brow and turned to face him.

"I don't need you to follow me today. Consider this your day off. I'm just going to walk around and see what there is."

"But Miss Lodge–"

"Miss Lodge is my mother," Veronica interrupted, "No one's here, Andre. You may call me by my name."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll be back in a few hours. I'll call you if I need a car." With another brow raising in warning, Andre nodded, succumbing to not face the wrath he knew he'd receive and went back inside the Pembrooke.

Veronica smiled in victory and walked along as she looked over the boutiques and businesses lining the streets, nothing seeming to catch her eye until she saw a young woman with a blonde ponytail and pink sweater pinning something on a board and wrote over top with a marker as she walked past a shop. Her brow raised in interest as she stepped back, looking up to see _The Register_ written in bold atop the small building and stepped inside, a small bell alerting anyone inside of her presence.

"If you have anything rumor related, Kevin handles the gossip column," the blonde said, too captivated by her board to look over to Veronica.

"This towns so small the citizens are the celebrities to the gossip?"

The blonde's head snapped towards Veronica before her brows raised registering who was standing in front of her.

"You must be new in Riverdale. I'm so sorry, but stay a little longer in this town and you'll see what I mean," she laughed lightly as she set her marker down and held out her hand. "Betty Cooper. I run _The Register_. It's Riverdale's daily newspaper, kind of the family business."

"Ah, very nice," Veronica smiled, shaking her hand. "Veronica Lodge. I just moved into the Pembrooke and I'm still trying to get acquainted to everything."

"Lodge? Is your mom Hermione by any chance?"

Veronica held back a sigh before smiling lightly and nodding, afraid of what this sweet girl has heard. "Yeah. Hermione and Hiram are my so-called parents," she said with a half-hearted laugh.

"Sorry if that came off as intrusive– it's the Nancy Drew in me," Betty joked with a smile. "My mom and your mom were friends here in high school. Alice Cooper, if your mom's ever mentioned it."

"Truth be told, my parents haven't really told me much about their history in Riverdale. Or _anything_ about Riverdale."

"Well, you've come to the right place," Betty smiled warmly. "Kevin's not in yet but he's the true gossiper and know-it-all when it comes to the drama in Riverdale, but I do know a lot, if I do say so myself," Betty playfully dusted off her shoulder.

Veronica smiled. "Would you want to pick up some coffee with me right now and discuss all the enthralling details over a latte? My treat."

"How sweet. Yes, of course, Veronica. I'd love to. I have some free time now, anyway," Betty said with a smile as she grabbed her keys and coat. "I know a place. Have you been to Pop's?"

"Pop who?"

Betty laughed lightly as the girls stepped out and she locked the door. "Pop's is the best diner ever... probably the oldest, too, but they have the best milkshake's you'll ever have."

"Hm, sounds good. Does a 'Pop' work there as well?"

"How'd you know?" The girls looked to each other and laughed as they made the short walk to the diner, both already feeling confident their first meeting would turn into a friendship.

"So, what's so interesting about Riverdale?" Veronica asked, interlocking her hand through Betty's as she had her hands fitted into her pockets for warmth.

"Well, for one, we have the North side and South side."

Veronica raised a brow, "Like a nice part of town and a bad side of town?"

"Well," Betty drawled out, "you can sort of put it that way. We, um," she cleared her throat, "the South side has a gang; two gangs, actually. The Serpents and The Ghoulies."

Veronica couldn't help but snort. "How could I ever possibly take a man seriously when he's threatening me saying he's a 'ghoulie'? Trust me. I've known and seen far worse."

"The Ghoulies are sex and drug traffickers. They're disgusting people. Absolute scum at the bottom of the drain," Betty said distastefully, making Veronica's brows raise hearing the sweet, girl-next-door speak with such hatred.

"Wow, you really hate them, don't you?"

"They're disgusting. The Serpents are no better, yes, I know, but at least they have morals to not _sell_ women. The Serpents mainly deal with weapon shipments, running the South, and the liquor distribution within the town. They're also a bike gang, so if you see anyone clad in a leather jacket, just keep your distance. Juggie might be nice to me but it doesn't mean he'll be nice to you."

"Juggie? Who's _Juggie_?" Veronica teased.

"Oh," Betty blushed, causing Veronica's interest to pique. She nudged Betty's shoulder playfully, their height perfect with Veronica in heels since she was slightly shorter. "Jughead is my... good friend. He's the leader of the Serpents."

"Hmm. This _Jughead_ of yours sounds like a tall drink of water," Veronica hummed.

"He is sexy..." Betty mused. " _Especially_ with the happy face tattoo he has on his butt."

"Betty!" Veronica exclaimed, both girls laughing as Veronica's head dropped back.

"I can't help it, the guys a dream. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, and _such_ a bad boy, mmm mmm."

"Mmm, sounds like he's straight out a romance novel. Is there any more of those in town?"

"I'd be lying if I said there weren't good looking guys in Riverdale. Jug's the first person I've ever been serious with. And there's the matter of fact that everyone and their mother has had a crush on Archie Andrews one point in their life... including me."

"Archie Andrews," Veronica repeated, seeing how the name felt rolling off her tongue. "And who exactly is this Archie? A ghoul? A slithering, sneaky Serpent who bites into your neck with his venomous fangs?"

Betty laughed. "He's like the celebrity of the town for the North side. Him and all the Bulldogs are treated like gold." When Veronica furrowed her brows, Betty further explained. "Bulldogs is the name of our college football team. They're by far the best on the east coast, which is why Riverdale is proud of them for getting our little old town on the map."

"Such a small town, but so much character. What do you say you and I go visit your bad boy Juggie and his gang to see if I can find a flavor of my own?"

Betty laughed lightly shaking her head amused as they went up the steps into Pop's diner. "Maybe, yeah, I like that idea. I don't see him enough since South siders on the North territory or vice versa is so frowned upon. Unfortunately, mine and Jug's relationship was made public by a _Twitter_ post from the town's drama queen."

"Sounds so... high school. And this drama queen wasn't Kevin?"

"No, shockingly, not this time," Betty laughed. "Kevin's a very loyal friend. I'll introduce you both."

"I really like the sound of that." Veronica smiled lightly as an elderly man gave Betty and Veronica a smile once they approached the counter.

"Morning, Betty. The usual?" Pop asked with his usual warm grin as he rang it up on the register.

"Morning, Pop. Make it two, please. This is Veronica Lodge, she's just moved into Riverdale."

"Veronica Lodge, you look just like your mother, same eyes. It's nice having you in town, sweetheart. These are on me."

"Oh, Pop, that's so kind. Thank you, but you don't have to. Truly," Veronica protested with a smile as she pulled her wallet out her purse.

"I insist. You tell your mom a double blended strawberry shake is waiting for her."

"I'll be sure to mention it next time I talk to her," Veronica said, being sure to put a hefty tip in the tip jar when Pop turned away.

"Pop's the sweetest man you'll ever meet. None of the residents could live without a Pop's shake."

"Very sweet," Veronica agreed, nodding as she crossed her arms waiting for their drinks, before tires screeching outside caught her attention. Multiple pick up trucks parked outside the shop with music blaring as boys piled out in athletic shorts and duffle bags, pushing their way against each other into the diner.

"And those are the golden boys of Riverdale," Betty said with a light nudge to Veronica's side as a few of the muscular men rang out cat calls to Veronica. Veronica scoffed and rolled her eyes. She could never handle bullshit like that, especially as a New York resident, so Riverdale was going to be no different.

"No wonder they're called Bulldogs," Veronica said loudly, "They clearly look and smell like mutts."

A few of the guys made out more catcalls and howled at her comment as a tall, muscular young man with dark hair and brown eyes pushed through the guys to get closer to her. He raised a thick brow as he looked over her body, a smirk forming on his plump lips as he nodded towards her.

"Who the hell's the new girl and why hasn't she used that smart mouth for something useful?" he winked knowingly as Veronica rolled her eyes at his sexual innuendo, the guys behind them laughing as they urged him on.

"Reggie, do you always have to be so immature?" Betty asked with a roll of her eyes, crossing her arms as she stood beside Veronica.

"Wasn't asking you, Snake _Slut_ , now was I?" Reggie hissed back, cocking his head at Betty. "I bet that little bitch boyfriend of yours can't even make you cum without a–"

"Fucking pig," Veronica sneered, grabbing a milkshake off someone's table and throwing it at his face as the Bulldogs all laughed and howled watching the scene as she glared up at the six foot figure. "Reggie, was it? You really are a 'bulldog', aren't you? Ready to hump anything and everything in sight, barking up a storm when it's not your turn to speak. It seems like _you're_ the little bitch in heat that needs to be put to rest."

Reggie's nostrils flared as the pink milkshake dripped down his face and chest as the Bulldogs howled in laughter banging on the tables. He stepped closer as she held her ground, not a bit intimidated by the foot height difference.

"You better not talk to me like that again, little rich bitch. Coming in hear acting like some bougie cunt isn't gonna work in Riverdale. How many cocks did you suck for the bag you're holding? Or do you jerk off your own stepdad to get a good allowance every month–"

Reggie was pushed away from Veronica as the captain of the team took charge.

"Mantle. How many times have I told you to get your shit together if you wanna be co-captain? Don't say shit like that to girls. _Ever_." He pushed at Reggie's chest again. "Go wash up."

Veronica looked up at the man who stopped the Asian prick she was so close to strangling with her bare hands and was speechless to see the most handsome– scratch that– stupid hot, insanely sexy redhead she's ever seen. His sharp, defined jaw was clean shaven, revealing the ticking muscle as he had it clenched before his eyes went down to Veronica. Sharp Roman nose, full brows, and lips she was ready to be breathless from kissing.

"Thank you," she finally said, looking away from his lips and up at his eyes. Whiskey eyes that could get her addicted like Hennessy, she bit her bottom lip and held out her hand. "Ronnie– Well, Veronica, but my knight in shining gym armor can call me by my nickname."

He smiled lightly and chuckled, the sound itself getting Veronica ready to jump his bones. The girl was no saint and it seemed like he wasn't either. He took her delicate hand in his hold and shook her hand, and she couldn't help but notice how the size of his large hands completely engulfed hers.

"Archie. Nice to meet you. You okay? Reggie's just a dick, I'll talk some sense into him."

' _So this is the infamous Archie. Certainly has my La Perla's ruined after today_ ', Veronica thought mischievously to herself.

"You're so sweet, Archiekins, but I think I'm gonna be okay. I'm a big girl," she said with a wink, making him laugh lightly and nod.

"Yeah, I believe that."

They looked down and realized they were still holding each other's hands, and Veronica couldn't help but be brazen as she looked up at him with a sinful smile. "Long fingers, I'm sure they're _very_ useful when it comes to...football."

Archie's brow perked up as he licked his lips, completely enthralled in the stunning new girl in town. He couldn't help but eye her long legs in her short, black skirt and the way it hugged her ass perfectly when he saw her through the window outside of Pop's. He had to adjust himself in his shorts when he felt his cock twitch seeing her smooth thighs and the hint of the curve of her ass before it disappeared into her skirt. He didn't expect Veronica to be so outspoken when he walked inside the diner, it truly did catch him off guard when she flirted with him so provocatively. But, he should've expected that from the first girl to ever talk Reggie Mantle down to the ground. He just wished he saw it all since he went to the restroom to wash up and didn't see exactly how and why it progressed to Mantle covered in dairy.

The corner of his lips pulled up as he smirked down at her, catching sight of her cleavage from the low neckline of her shirt. "If you want to see how I can use these fingers then you should let me take you out sometime."

Veronica's smirk widened as she looked up at him with her chin tilted up because of their immense height difference. "I stay at the Pembrooke. Pick me up tomorrow at 8."

"I've got a game tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you there."

"Archiekins, you'll see me there wearing a cheer uniform just for you."

She gave him a wink and grabbed her to-go cup of her latte with Betty and gave him a formal kiss on each cheek before patting his chest, absently sliding her hand down to feel his abs beneath his shirt. She smirked lightly to herself feeling him clench his abs under her touch.

She had an affect on him. Good.

"See you tomorrow, Ronnie."

"I'm counting down the hours."

With a final flirtatious smirk in his direction, Veronica left Pop's diner with Betty by her side.

"You... are something else," Betty finally said, shaking her head laughing quite stunned.

"Let me tell you something, Betty. I like you, I'm going to pursue you to be my friend- my best friend if I can make it happen. When I want something, I get it. And right now, all I want is a taste of ginger I've never had before."

"So no more 'South side' flavor for you?" Betty asked amused.

Veronica shook her head as she walked with confident strides in her pumps. "We can still see your tall, dark, and handsome snake but I've had every bad boy you can think of, but this ones unlike any other. I want him, and I will have him. You can put that as your article for the morning news."

Betty laughed as she hooked her arm into Veronica's, all the while Archie watched them walk away as he sat at a booth with a breakfast burrito plated in front of him. He shook his head thinking of the girl he just met and murmured to himself, "She's gonna kill me."

Reggie chewed with an open mouth barely washed up and shrugged. "All good pussy kills you, bro."

"Shut up and eat your food."

He shook his head and watched as Veronica's petite figure was no longer in sight, wishing he at least got her number.

 **Let me know your thoughts and opinions with a review! I love any kind of feedback and can't wait to continue this story. Follow/favorite for updates. (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale.**

 **This story will have mature based content.**

 **(Strong sexual content and language, if you're looking for something sweet, this isn't it.)**

Chapter Two

Ah, the South Side. One of Riverdale's many surprises it seemed. Veronica stood in front of her summer closet in hopes of finding something risque as she pushed through countless items of clothing on the rack while patting her foot on the carpeted floor. Betty and Veronica ended up spending a bit more time together after Pop's until Betty needed to get back to _The Register_ to finalize the articles for tomorrow's paper and the girls exchanged numbers.

With a sigh, she texted Betty:

 _B... what's appropriate to wear to a bar led by ruthless murderers and armed men?_

She sent in the text with a light smile, surprised to say the least that the sweet, bright Betty she met hours earlier was doing the absolute nasty with the most dangerous and powerful man on the eastern border. But, it was quite sexy, if she said so herself. Men of power always have something different about them. She shouldn't be that surprised that Betty fell into the trap of a man of high power, after all Veronica's exes were men involved with her father's occupational background in one way or the other.

She looked down as her phone chimed, alerting a text from Betty:

 _They only want to see outsider women dressed sexually or else they're not permitted inside, even if they've been invited by a Serpent. Black only. Dark blue denim occasionally works, but any color you have will be cut off you with a blade. Emerald is a very symbolic color for them so don't even attempt it or else it'll be considered disrespectful._

Veronica smirked as she typed:

 _Yikes. I'll be sure to wear the brightest colors in my closet then._

She grabbed a black bra and thong set and slid it on after sliding off her silk robe and looked to her closet again, humming to herself as she looked through her clothes. She looked down as her phone chimed again:

 _Please tell me you're joking... they will hurt you._

She giggled as she texted back:

 _Party pooper. I'll be ready in 10 min. Just have to wear my outfit._

"Something slutty, something slutty... hmm, perfect," she said triumphantly, smirking wide as she wore a skirt that was far too short, her ass exposed if she even bent down in the slightest. She accompanied the skirt with a sheer top that completely exposed the delicate lace of her bra and the plump swells of her full breasts and slid her feet in the highest heels she owned, which worked perfectly with her outfit since they were a leather pair of over-the-knee stilettos by _Casadei_.

She tucked her hair behind her ears and replaced her pearl earrings with a pair of diamond studs and switched her bag out to a small clutch before going against it altogether and shoved her credit card in her bra. Her phone would most probably be in her hand the entire night and she didn't need a key since Andre would be awake to help her in and out of the Pembrooke. Suddenly not having her parents around felt like a silver lining.

She gave her look a total once over before flipping her hair back to add more volume to her raven waves and nodding in approval.

"Miss Veronica, a woman by the name Elizabeth Cooper says she is here to see you," Andre's voice filled her room with the intercom. She went to the front door and pressed on the intercom button.

"Tell her I'll be right down, Andre. Thank you." She turned off the lights and made her way downstairs and nearly stopped in surprise seeing the complete one-eighty Betty's fashion took. With an outfit similar and as slutty as her own, Veronica nodded in approval with a smile. "My, my. Sweet little Betty really knows how to get dirty."

"Oh, hush, you. C'mon. The car's outside for us," she said, holding out a hand for her with a smile as Veronica gladly put her hand in Betty's and went outside, the cool night air a welcome sensation against the thick leather of her boots adorning her legs.

"Does your boyfriend always get you a driver?" Veronica asked, sliding into the back of the SUV with Betty.

"He typically picks me up with his bike or I drive over. He mostly prefers getting me himself so he knows I'm safe."

"What a gentleman," Veronica mused, making Betty laugh lightly.

"Now, I do have to say, you're a very confident girl, but don't get yourself in a situation that you can't get out of tonight. These men don't give a single shit about you if you're not in Serpent skin; they'll harm you without hesitation. They have rules. One, you do _not_ look into any serpents eyes, especially since you're an outsider. If they talk to you, then it's permitted. To them it's a high level of disrespect cause you think you have the same power as them or means you're giving them the consent to..." Betty trailed off, making Veronica nod humming in understanding.

"Okay, I won't look anyone in the eye. Next?"

"Two, you only speak when spoken to. Always remind yourself you're below them here. Just because their leader has a girlfriend, doesn't mean he abolishes his men from putting women in their place if they act out."

"Betty."

"Yes?"

"Your boyfriends a fucking asshole."

"Rule number three, _no disrespect_ _to the leader_." Betty slapped Veronica's arm lightly chastising her. She moved in closer and whispered, "If Fangs heard you just now, he would've turned around and put a bullet in your head while driving through a yellow light. Rule number six in the Serpent law, 'In unity, there is strength', and that especially stands for their devotion to their leader. Never disrespect Jug. No one deserves to lose their life in such a terrible way."

Veronica couldn't help but shiver as the reality of the Serpents' evil world. She looked to Betty as her green eyes showed nothing but utter seriousness before Veronica nodded.

"No looking in their eyes. No talking when not spoken to. No disrespect to Jughead."

"And no ones allowed to call him Jughead on South side territory. So call him 'sir' or 'boss' if he ends up meeting you. North sider's don't even know his name, they just know him as his last name, Jones."

"Fuck, okay. Anymore rules?"

"Next rule, if you start something, you've gotta finish it. So a pool game, shots, anything sexual... you can't give up halfway through. And last but not least–"

"Oh, boy," Veronica sighed.

"Get wasted," Betty said with a giggle, making Veronica smile laughing.

"Now _that_ has to be the best rule I've ever heard." The girls laughter died down as Veronica watched the surroundings around them change as Fangs drove them into the South territory. "B?"

"Yeah, V?"

"Are you a Serpent?"

"Not officially... it's complicated. I'd have to give up _The Register_ and that job is my whole world. I love Jug, but I'm not ready to let go of the North."

Veronica frowned and rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry, B. I'm sure you and Jughead will find a way to make it happen that you can work on the North side or open _The Register_ down at the South."

"Yeah, maybe," Betty sighed, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. "For now, this method we have works and we're both enjoying it, so only time will tell."

Veronica nodded and pursed her lips. "So... do the Bulldogs have any connections?"

"The only reason the North and South siders don't collide is because Jughead and Archie formed a contract, an agreement of sorts, that it goes through them both to get the approval if a North sider can come to the South and vice versa. And since Jughead runs the entire South, he can control the Ghoulies, which is most important of all."

"So today, I want to come to the South...?"

"I got permission through Jughead. I told him I made a new friend."

"Do you need permission through Archie?" Just saying his name made her wet.

"I'm the only exception cause I'm the South leader's girl but I run my job in the North. I'm allowed by both leaders to come and go as I please."

"So Archie's a lot more than just a football player."

"Mhm," Betty nodded, "He doesn't like to admit it but he's the leader of the North, just way too humble about it. He does frequent the South side a lot since North siders are constantly doing things like mayoral campaigns and what not, he even has to update Jug on the trafficking of new visitors or residents. That's kind of why everyone knows each other in this town. One wrong person to step in and it'll all go down in flames, it's happened before."

Veronica made a mental note to ask Betty later on what has happened in the past. "Wow. It's really a big system to keep such a small town sane, huh? Makes sense why that Asian douchebag didn't fight Archie back when he made him back off today. Archie's basically his boss."

"Reggie," Betty corrected amused, "exactly. Bulldogs have their own rules, just as the Serpents do. But following your leader applies on both territories."

"God I really need a drink after all this information," Veronica sighed, making Betty laugh lightly as she patted her thigh.

"You'll get the hang of it. C'mon, we're here." Betty and Veronica slid out the car as Fangs escorted them to _Whyte Wyrm_ , the oldest and possibly most important establishment within the South territory. Betty looked to her and whispered, "Remember the rules, I'm serious."

Veronica nodded as Fangs approached the intimidatingly tall man keeping guard of the door, and Veronica couldn't help the slight falter in her step when she saw how heavily armed he was with the holsters hiding inside his leather jacket. Fangs and the guard gave Betty a nod before she looked to Veronica with a brow raising in warning to follow the rules, before stepping inside as the men eyed Veronica's body.

"Who're you?"

"Ronnie," Veronica answered politely, keeping her eyes down.

"She's already got approval from Boss's lady, SP," Fangs vouched. SP looked over Veronica's body and tilted her chin up.

"Look me in the eyes," SP demanded, his voice thick and gruff as Veronica eyed the serpent tattoo on his neck before her eyes went up to his dark ones. "Why do you think you deserve to step foot in the _Wyrm_?"

"Because you'd regret it if you don't spend the night with me, Handsome."

SP raised a brow with a smirk and gripped her jaw, lowering his head from his towering height and kissed her slowly. Veronica ran her tongue over his bottom lip and rubbed her tongue against his, making SP's grip on her jaw tighten before pulling away from her with a wide smirk before nodding his head to the doors.

"Get in."

"Just one question," Veronica looked up at him through her lashes with a hand on his chest, going dangerously over the edge as she bent the rules, "What does SP mean?"

The guys looked to each other chuckling with smirks before SP looked down at her again. "Sweet Pea."

Veronica smirked lightly, "Name suits you. You certainly _are_ sweet. Keep being a gentleman and you might get a taste of _my_ sweet p..." Veronica trailed off with a smirk so he could get the innuendo. She reached up and kissed his cheek before entering the bar as the men shook their head smirking.

Now _that's_ a dangerous woman.

"What took so long? I got so worried," Betty hooked her arm in Veronica's relieved. "I thought they sent you off or worse."

"No, just a little bit of small talk was all." Veronica winked at her with a smile and looked around the bar. It was hardly lit inside and packed with men in leather and women dancing on stripper poles or sitting on the edge of pool tables. Betty guided Veronica towards the bar as Veronica furrowed her brows. "Are there any female Serpents?"

"Just a few, yeah," Betty said, leaning against the counter smiling. "Hey, Ton! Can we get two vodka tonics, please?"

A petite girl with pink hair turned her head to the sound of Betty's voice as she slid beers over to a few Serpents. She seemed to be the barista of the _Wyrm_ and made two vodka tonics as she gave Betty a smile. "Girl, where have you been? Cheryl and I haven't seen you in forever."

"Tell me about it, I've been so busy at work, I've barely seen him either. Speaking of, do you know where he is?"

"Meeting, North siders are here today to see him. He's in his office though, so I'm sure he'll be down here soon." Toni slid the drinks towards both girls and looked to Veronica, giving her a casual smile and held out her hand. "Hey, I'm Toni. Nice to meet you."

"Ronnie, nice to meet you, too," Veronica shook her hand and smiled back.

"I'm guessing you're the new trouble in town, huh?" Toni winked, making Veronica's brows raise.

"Seems like I already have a reputation."

Toni poured herself a shot. "Yes, you certainly do. Cheers, girls," Toni held up the shot glass and the girls clinked their glasses together before drinking.

"Looks like there's a party going on without me," a redhead perked up from beside Betty, making Betty squeal and hug her.

"Cheryl! I missed you," Betty and Cheryl squeezed each other as the Serpents red painted lips were widening as she smiled.

"I missed you, too. And more importantly, I missed _you_ ," she reached over the counter and kissed Toni deeply as Veronica raised a brow in surprise and smirked.

"Wow. The Serpents are my new favorite people."

Cheryl and Toni pulled away looked to Veronica amused before Cheryl gave Veronica a look over. "I'm guessing you're the new tornado in town that ripped a Bulldog in half." Cheryl smirked, "I like you already. Cheryl Blossom, right hand to the leader and the fire that starts flames."

"Ronnie... also known as the tornado of Riverdale who starts apparent chaos." The girls laughed as Toni slid over a drink to Cheryl. "Does everyone really know I did that to Roger or whatever his name was?"

"That's why we were in our meeting," Cheryl said, popping the maraschino cherry from her cocktail into her mouth, "You've been quite the troublemaker and the leaders need to see how to effectively handle you."

"Well, a whip and handcuffs does the job," Veronica suggested, making the girls laugh. She glanced to Betty walk off as all the Serpents looked to the stage as a man walked down a staircase from what she assumed was his office upstairs, his tattoos running up his neck and covering the back of his hands as he looked over the Serpent crowd with a toothpick in his mouth, his black hair tousled in a perfectly imperfect look, his blue eyes cold as ice.

Leader of the Serpents himself, Jughead Jones.

"Go on," his deep voice uttered, and the Serpents all went back to what they were doing.

Veronica looked to Toni and whispered, "Wow... he has _that_ much control over everyone?"

"Consider him a King in his castle. He's the one who saved the South, he's a man who should be honored for many reasons," Toni explained with pride, looking over to her boss as Betty and him kissed eagerly with Betty pressed against the podium on the stage.

"Well, I'm sure the King won't mind if I enjoy myself at his exquisite bar." Veronica finished her drink and climbed on top of a pool table as a group of men rolling the triangle to start a new game and called out, "Toni put the music up."

Toni shook her head with a cross over her chest and cranked up the heavy old school rock music as Veronica began swaying her hips and slowly dropping down to a squat as she slid her hands over her thighs and up to her ass. The men started crowding around the pool table, whistling and howling as they started tossing bills in Veronica's direction as she crawled over to SP and took a bill out his hand with her teeth. SP smirked darkly watching her as she stood again on the pool table and started teasing the men raising her sheer top up her stomach before taking it off and throwing it aside as men cheered loudly whistling. Veronica winked over at the men as she leaned forward and began shaking her ass, knowing the men around her had a clear view of her black thong.

" _Enough_."

The music was cut off as Jughead took slow, heavy footsteps to the pool table as the men began to back away. Veronica's lips pursed together as she kept her eyes away from Jughead's and got off the pool table. He stood in front of her, his dark eyes looking over her appearance as his jaw ticked.

"You have a fine establishment here, Mister Serpent– Sir."

His eyes narrowed before his face neared hers, his nose dangerously closed to hers as he looked her in the eyes, his voice eerily calm as he murmured, "Who the fuck do you think you are causing a scene in Serpent territory?" Jughead brought his lips to her ear and hissed, "I could snap your neck in half and send your body to your family in New York in a box with a pretty little bow on top, Veronica _Lodge_." Her breath hitched as she stepped back, only for her body to press against the pool table as he pulled his gun out his holster. "Now, you see, I know exactly who your father is. I've spent my time as leader fixing the messes he made in this town. And now he's sent you here?" Jughead pressed his gun to Veronica's forehead and took off the safety, cocking his gun. She took in a shaky breath as she squeezed her eyes shut with a sob threatening to leave her lips. "Come on South side property again and I will have a bullet between your eyes. That's not a warning. It's a promise, and I am always a man of my word."

He pulled the gun away from her and her body instantly relaxed as she breathed in deeply. Of course her father had done something in Riverdale. She almost lost her life because her father was a man who didn't know when too much power turned to danger and now she had to pay the price.

She wiped away the tears that she tried to hold back as a large hand took hold of her upper arm and led her away from the Serpents who all looked to her with nothing but pure disgust. She looked up and saw a full head of red hair as Archie pulled her out of the _Whyte Wyrm_ and into the night. He opened the door to his truck and helped her in before silently taking off his jacket and draping it over her bare shoulders. He brought his warm hands up to her cheeks and rubbed his thumbs over her cheekbones.

"Veronica? Are you okay?" Archie's eyes were filled with comfort and concern as strands of red hair sloped down against his forehead.

"My knight in shining armor the second time today," Veronica murmured, sniffling as her heartbeat began to regulate now that she was out of the _Whyte Wyrm_ and in the comfort of Archie's truck. "I'm just a bit shaken up. I didn't know that my dad... I don't know anything about his business, Archie. I swear, I don't know," Veronica's voice began coming out strained as her throat clogged up.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. You'll be safe when we get to the North," Archie reassured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead where a gun was earlier pressed against her soft skin and got in the car to quickly drive out the South side territory. He looked over her outfit licking his lips and turned up the heat and looked back at the road, driving past the woods that divided the North and the South. He was invited down to the South to have a weekly meeting discussing current events on both sides of the town before Veronica's residency was made aware to Jughead. Jughead loathed Hiram Lodge more than every Ghoulie combined, so the fact that Veronica was in _Whyte Wyrm_ tonight struck a fear in Archie he never experienced. Fear for another person. Fear for a girl he just met.

He pulled up at Pop's and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm gonna get you a coffee, Ronnie. You hungry?"

She sniffled and looked up at him, "I'd love a slice of pecan pie. We can eat it at The Pembrooke."

He smiled lightly, "Okay. I'll be right back, the cars still running."

He pulled away to get out before she put her hand to his arm. "Wait, Archie."

Archie turned his head and looked over her features. "Yeah?"

She moved in closer and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his lips before pulling away looking over his handsome features. "Thank you, Archiekins. I don't know what would've been the end of tonight if you didn't take me out that nightmare of a place. And I lost my phone, so I wouldn't of been able to call for a ride."

He looked over her features and down at her lips as she spoke before his eyes went back up to hers. "I'll protect you, Veronica. I promise you that."

She smiled faintly as he got out the car and went inside to order them both a cup of coffee and pecan pie with ice cream. She watched him from through the windows of the diner and smiled to herself. Archie was different than any guy– any _man_ , she's ever known or been with. She couldn't explain the connection she felt for him; she's certain he felt it too. He had a heart of gold and was the leader of a town, yet was too humble to act like a King. Unlike Lord Serpent-Douche, Archie was a good guy... Amazing even. She couldn't help but think that finding Archie was what she was meant to do.

"Here you go, I brought you sugar in case you like your coffee sweet," Archie slid back in the car with two cups and a bag carrying their dessert.

"Thank you, Archie," she smiled lightly and held her coffee with both hands and blew cool air through the puncture to help the coffee chill down a bit before taking a small sip. "It's perfect like this."

He smiled lightly and drove off to The Pembrooke, his eyes to the road as the radio played music, filling the car as they sat in a comfortable silence. She let her cheek rest down against her shoulder before taking in his scent through his jacket that was far too oversized on her petite frame. He smelled amazing, fresh and warm and inviting and she was quickly becoming addicted to the smell surrounding the truck that exuded the scent of Archie Andrews.

Once arriving at The Pembrooke, Archie parallel parked at an available spot on the street before grabbing the Pop's bag along with his coffee and opening her door for her. He held out his hand for Veronica and she gladly took it while stepping out the car before he shut the door and rested his free hand at the small of her back while walking into the lobby and going up to the penthouse after Veronica had Andre open the front door for her.

"Get yourself comfortable, I can turn the fireplace on," Veronica said, setting her coffee down and turning on the switch to light the fire in her living room before sliding his jacket off her shoulders reluctantly and resting it on the couch. "And thank you, again, for the jacket."

"No, of course. I, uh," Archie breathed in through his nose, trying to ignore the fact that the girl his cock's been at a semi for all day long is half naked in front of him. "I'll sit down."

She laughed lightly and went to her room to take off her boots and skirt before pulling an oversized sweater over her head and removed her makeup before going back to the living room with spoons for the dessert.

"So, Archiekins. I hope you still think I'm worthy to go to your game tomorrow." She sat down beside him and opened the pie container as he looked over her features, fresh faced and more beautiful than he imagined.

He licked his lips and took the spoon she offered him and scooped into the ice cream. "I'm pretty sure I'll lose by the first quarter if I don't see you at the stands."

"Well, we don't want that happening, now do we?" Veronica teased, eating a piece of pie as she tucked her legs beneath her as she sat facing him.

"Ronnie?"

"Hm?"

He looked over her features and brushed her hair away from her pretty face. "Why'd you come to Riverdale? Why'd you leave New York?"

Veronica opened her mouth to explain before sighing and looking to him. "Honestly, Arch? I don't even know." His brows furrowed as she spoke, "A few days ago, I got home and saw all my stuff being packed and my parents said I'd be 'better off' in a small town. They used the excuse that I should learn independence? But so suddenly? And in a town where my dad... I don't even know what he's done here." She looked down at her hands. "I almost died tonight as a consequence of my father's actions that I don't even know... and that terrifies me. Is that how my life will always be? Running and hiding and hoping the next stop I make hasn't cursed the Lodges?"

"Listen to me, Ronnie. Listen, okay?" Archie scooted closer and wrapped his arm over her shoulders. "I will _never_ let any harm come to you, especially when you're in Riverdale. This is your home now, okay? And I will keep you safe." He kissed the top of her head as she cuddled into his embrace, her eyes shutting in comfort. "If it'll bring you closure, I'll get details on what he's done in the South side."

"I don't want you getting hurt, Archiekins," Veronica whispered.

"And believe me, I won't."

She hugged his waist, moving closer to him as the comfort of Archie's embrace and the overwhelming events of the day made her eyes shut tiredly.

Riverdale really was going to change her world.

 **Let me know how you feel about the story, everyone. Review, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Fav/Follow for updates. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale.**

 **This story will have mature based content.**

 **(Strong sexual content and language, if you're looking for something sweet, this isn't it.)**

Chapter Three

Veronica slowly awoke from her deep slumber the next morning, shutting her chocolate eyes that were clouded from sleep as she stretched out her spine before exhaling deeply through her nose. She snuggled more into her plush bedding before her brows furrowed; when did she go to bed? She shifted off her side and looked around her bedroom, the other side of her bed still neatly tucked in with her decorative pillow overtop, meaning Archie hadn't slept beside her.

Archie.

When the thought of Archie occurred, Veronica was wide awake, pushing herself to sit up with her back against her headboard looking around, taking in the events of the night before. A chill immediately cascading down her body, the fine hairs on her neck standing as she remembered staring up at Jughead, the iciness in his blue eyes no colder than the feeling of the barrel pressed against her forehead. Veronica took in a shaky breath and ran a hand through her hair before glancing to her nightstand and doing a double take seeing a note addressed to her with a handwriting that could only be discerned as a mans. Unfolding the note, she smiled seeing The Pembrooke's emblem at the top of the sheet, meaning Archie must've gone downstairs to grab a paper and pen so she didn't wake up disoriented or confused. God, what a _good_ man.

' _Good Morning, Veronica. I didn't wanna intrude and stay the night, but I hope you had a good nights sleep. Call me when you get a chance, it'll calm me down hearing your voice knowing you're okay. See you tonight at the game, 5pm at the university's field. Maybe my luck will strike since you'll be there and I can take you to dinner after. I'll be looking forward to seeing you soon beautiful._

 _As you always say..._

 _Your knight in shining armor,_

 _-Archie_ '

Below his name was his number scribbled down and Veronica couldn't help the wide smile forming on her lips as she held the note closer to her heart. She looked down and reread his words before brushing her lips against the paper, butterflies erupting in her stomach as she felt her heart skip a beat thinking of Archie's kind words. He made a way in her heart within twenty-four hours and it was dangerous. Veronica had never loved, and she wasn't willing to say she could love Archie, but the way her heart fluttered thinking of the handsome man was a sensation she's never felt before.

"Miss Veronica, you have a visitor," Andre's voice filled her room as her brows furrowed, breaking her away from her small moment of daydreaming and went to the living room to press on the intercom button.

"Send them up, Andre. Thank you." Veronica retreated back to her room to brush her teeth and pull on a silk robe tied taut around her svelte waist once taking off her sweater she had slept in, being sure to brush through her hair before leaving her bedroom. She was caught by surprise seeing Betty standing in the middle of the living room in her clothes from the night before and what seemed to be a takeout box in her hand.

"V, I am so, so, _so_ unbelievably sorry. If I had known anything, I would've _never_ –" Veronica cut off Betty by hugging the blonde close, who immediately hugged back letting out a sigh of relief. Betty pulled away momentarily and looked over Veronica's features once setting the takeout box down, cupping the raven haired girl's cheeks. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did Arch bring you home? I am so sorry, before I could even attempt ripping Jug a new one he was screaming at me at the top of his lungs for not informing him you were a Lodge. But how was I to know what has happened in the past? Jug never tells me _anything_ that happens within his territory so its _his_ fault for not informing me and _my_ fault for unknowingly taking you there," Betty's green eyes shined with unshed tears. "V, I am so sorry. And I don't care what your father has done cause my dad has so much dirty laundry of his own. But one thing I know is that I am _not_ my father, and I know you're not like yours too. I'm still so sorry for putting you in that situation."

"B, please don't cry. It never even crossed my mind to ever even blame you for this happening. You're a good friend to me and I appreciate it so much," Veronica hugged Betty close again, "And I know you're probably forbidden by that Serpent-douche to see me again but I'm grateful that you're here."

Betty laughed as she sniffled while collecting herself to stop herself from crying as she agreed, "He really was a douche to you last night."

"Honey, I almost shit my pants."

Betty laughed and pulled away from Veronica, wiping at smeared mascara from her under eye. "He made me stay the night and all those times of me sleeping over I always forget fucking makeup remover."

Veronica giggled and held her hand. "C'mon. You can take a shower in my bathroom and I'll give you fresh clothes."

Betty groaned in gratitude as she followed Veronica into her bedroom to the en-suite bathroom. "Oh, and before I forget." Betty pulled out Veronica's phone out her bra. "Juggie was gonna try to tap into it for information cause you left it at the bar but I stole it."

She grabbed her phone with a relieved sigh, "Thank you, I am literally the absolute worst with my phone, I don't use that cloud crap and I never back it up. If I got a new phone I would've lost everything."

"I'd be like that too if it weren't for my job. Happens to the best of us, V," Betty gave her a smile and went in the bathroom to shower as Veronica looked through any missed notifications on her phone before gasping in realization and jumping on her bed grabbing Archie's note. She quickly dialed in his number and brought the phone to her ear, smiling while biting her lip waiting as the dial tone went through before she heard his voice.

"Hello?"

"You sound even more handsome over the phone, Archiekins."

She could hear rustling over the line as Archie went somewhere secluded in the locker room for early game warm ups and practice as he smiled lightly. "I'm glad you called."

"So am I," Veronica admitted, tracing her finger along a wrinkle in the bed sheet. "Thank you for everything, Archie. And your note," she smiled wider, "it was really sweet. No ones ever done something so simple for me, if you're trying to win me over it's certainly working."

"You deserve more than just a morning note, Ronnie." Her heart fluttered as her cheeks flushed. "What's this number you're calling with? Is it The Pembrooke landline?"

"No, actually. Betty's over, she brought me my phone since she found it at that atrocious _Wyrm_ hole, yuck."

Archie chuckled lightly, making Veronica smile lightly at the sound. "You're funny."

"Thank you, Archiekins. Believe it or not you put a smile on my face, too."

"Now who said you make me smile?"

"Heyyy," Veronica protested, laughing as she rolled to lay flat on her back with the phone still to her ear. "Now you really have to take me to dinner, Archie. You hurt my feelings."

"I'll make sure I make up for it... and I'll be sure that both sets of your lips will be satisfied," Archie murmured, making Veronica swallow hard as her lips parted, her clit pulsing as wetness pooled between her thighs.

"I can already imagine it, Archie," she let out a breathy sound that resonated to a small moan, making his muscles tense as his cock twitched in his briefs.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Ronnie," his voice lowered with his tone deepening, "You must be the first girl that's made me jerk my cock more than once within a day of thinking about you."

She bit her lip rubbing her thighs together as her left hand rested over her thong. "You have such a sexy voice, Archie. I can get myself off listening to you. What else do you wanna do to me? Are you gonna put me in my place? Have me on my hands and knees begging to suck your cock to at least get a taste of your pre-cum? Mmm. I can already tell you're big, how're you gonna go balls deep in my tight little cunt?"

Archie hissed listening to her, moving his hand down as he stroked his hardening cock inside his pants. "Now lemme ask you something, Ronnie. Do you really think your fingers are going to satisfy you now? Thinking of my cock, do you really expect to get yourself off when your fingers can't fill you up like my fingers or cock can, when your fingers can't massage that sweet little clit of yours like my tongue could? You need me, Ronnie, you need me balls deep inside you from every fucking position possible until those pretty little lips of yours are swollen from how hard I rammed my cock in you."

Veronica moaned as she touched herself listening to him, rubbing her clit firmly as she bent up her legs, whimpering out, "Shit, Baby. You're right. I can't make myself cum when I know your thick cocks out there for me."

"Then I guess you'll just have to wait by tonight." And the line went dead.

Veronica's lips parted in disbelief as she pulled her phone away from her ear and stared at it dumbstruck. Did he think he could play that game with her? He probably felt so smug about himself, thinking she was just going to throw herself at him when she saw him at the game and let him have his way with her in front of all those people.

Well now he's got another thing coming, and that's the revenge of a highly dangerous and horny Veronica Lodge.

Betty sighed contently as she stepped out the restroom in a plush robe and her blonde hair wrapped up in a towel. "That body wash made me feel like I'm in heaven. Where's it from–" Betty halted, "Better yet, don't tell me. I might have a heart attack."

"It's _Byredo_ from _Barney_ 's," Veronica said bemused, her eyes still on her phone.

Betty raised a brow as she sat beside her, "You okay, V?"

"Archie just hung up on me. _Me_? In the middle of fucking phone sex?" Veronica huffed in frustration while tossing her phone to the other side of the bed as Betty's brows shot up.

"So what happened exactly with you and Arch last night?" Betty inquired with a light smirk.

" _Nothing_ , nothing at all," Veronica sighed. "When he took me out that shit hole bar, he picked up some coffee and food from Pop's to help calm me down and we came back here. We just sat and talked," she smiled faintly, "it was really nice, B. And I must've fallen asleep on the couch pretty fast but when I woke up this morning I realized he carried me to bed. Whatever... I guess it's a good thing nothing happened last night, especially after that bar."

Betty smiled as she listened to the raven haired beauty, nudging her gently, "He's never had anything serious before. So, to me, the fact that he's gone out of his way like this to make sure you're safe doesn't just mean he's an amazing man, cause that's just stating the obvious; it means he's got an interest in you."

Veronica hummed at the thought as she picked at a dry cuticle on her perfectly manicured burgundy nails, "To be honest, Betty, I really like him a lot. There's just _something_ about him... I can't explain why I'm so.. so.." Veronica couldn't find the words as Betty smiled.

"Infatuated. Trust me, I know the feeling. You think Juggie and I locked eyes and fell in love? His crew found me trying to write an article on their illegal contraband and they were gonna kill me, but Jug," she smiled shaking her head as Veronica listened intently, "Jug thought, 'hey. A pretty girl I could just fool around with and kill later. No problem. Can't _ever_ let pussy go to waste', but, we were both infatuated. From the moment we were alone, I was so captivated by him. I wanted to know more, feel more, explore his mind and world because we're complete opposites."

"That's exactly how I feel with Archie," Veronica whispered, looking to Betty at her admittance as the blonde just smiled knowingly. "He's so good and kind and righteous and I'm the result of a man who has a darkness constantly bubbling in him waiting to erupt. I think that's why I'm so into Archie... he's a man with power, a thing in my life I've always known, but he's _good_. He's honest."

"And that's how you know he's worth it, V." Betty encouraged, "Archie seems to be everything you've ever wanted."

Veronica's posture straightened as she looked to Betty with an assertive smile. "Betty Cooper, you're absolutely right. And I'm going to get Archie Andrews, even if he doesn't know it yet."

"That's my girl," Betty said proudly, rubbing Veronica's back. "Today I'm off from _The Register_."

"Perfect. Stay here with me and we can go to Archie's game together, do you go to the games?"

Betty snorted. "The whole town goes. They expect a play-by-play at the front news of the papers the next morning after every game. Might as well give _ESPN_ a call while I'm at it at _The Register_."

"Then Betty Cooper, you're stuck with me today," Veronica said with a smile. The girls got into an easy conversation, talking about extravagant parties Veronica's attended in New York and Betty's childhood growing up in Riverdale. Soon enough, hours passed by and the girls were driven by Andre to Riverdale University, home to the east coast college football champions, The Bulldogs.

"Do they sell jerseys and what not at the gift shop?" Veronica inquired as she applied her lipstick while looking at her reflection in the mirror of her powder compact.

"Yeah, I think they should. Why?" Betty asked as she typed on her phone, finalizing an article for the newspaper tomorrow.

"Oh, nothing. Just going to show Archie I look better in his jersey than he does," Veronica replied with a sultry smile gracing her berry lips.

"I've never met anyone more prepared for a night of sex," Betty said with a laugh, shaking her head lightly at Veronica's incentives for the night.

"Oh, please. As if you didn't bed Jughead the minute you two were alone."

Betty gave her a look. "That was different."

Veronica's lips parted as she squealed, playfully nudging Betty's arm, "Oh my God, I was only joking. You slept with him the same day?"

Betty laughed as she playfully rolled her eyes, "Yes, V... his piercing feels great, too."

Veronica's jaw dropped as she laughed. " _You're fucking a pierced cock_?"

" _V_ ," Betty whined, her cheeks burning, praying Veronica's driver didn't hear their conversation.

"Little Betty Cooper sure is full of surprises," Veronica giggled, sliding out the car when Andre opened her door. She smoothed down her short skirt that accentuated her shapely, tanned legs, looking around the campus as cars started pulling into the parking lot. Betty got out with her, wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater with RU's logo and hooked her arm into Veronica's as she led them toward the entrance once Veronica dismissed Andre for the day.

"Betty!" a male voice called out, causing them both to look over as a handsome man approached them holding a bag of popcorn from the concession stands lining outside the stadium.

"Kev," Betty acknowledged, the girls meeting Kevin half way as the friends gave each other a hug. "Kevin, I'd like to introduce you to Veronica. V, this is Kevin."

"Ah, seems to be I finally met the royalty of the town," Veronica acclaimed, making Kevin put a hand to his heart looking to Betty.

"I like her."

"So do I," Betty said with a smile, the three walking to the gift shop as they spoke amongst each other.

"So, do you guys go to school here?" Veronica asked.

The two friends nodded as Kevin popped a popcorn into his mouth, "I'm undecided but want something in the fashion-editorial realm. Betty's in school to take over the family business fully once she's done with school."

"That's really good, B," Veronica smiled, her shoulder bumping into Betty's as the blonde rolled her eyes playfully tightening her ponytail.

"We all saw it coming. It was practically my destiny."

"Your destiny was bedding a sociopath that tried to murder me."

Kevin looked to her incredulously, looking between Veronica and Betty before glaring at Betty. "You're officially the _worst_ best friend. I told you I need updates when something crucial happens, Elizabeth."

"Oh, hush, Kevin. Now c'mon, let's help V find a jersey." Betty gave him a look like they'd continue the conversation later as Veronica laughed. She pushed on the jerseys on the rack to find something appropriate for her size.

Veronica suddenly remembered as she grabbed the smallest size off the rack for her petite figure. "B, you mentioned there was some drama bitch who posted about you and Jughead on _Twitter_ or something right?"

Kevin scoffed. "Oh you just mean the trashiest, most air-headed, uptight, snobby, bratty, terrible girl on campus who thinks she has the voice of an angel but sounds like a dying mockingbird."

Betty muttered in distaste, "Such an awful girl."

"You two are worst than Janis and Damian in _Mean Girls_ ," Veronica giggled. She paid for her jersey and waited as one of the work-study students pressed 'Andrews' and Archie's jersey number onto the jersey. "So, who is she?"

"Josie McCoy. Also known as Devil McCoy." Kevin shook his head eating his popcorn. "Skinny little toothpick vermin of a girl. She's the captain of the cheerleaders and has tried fucking Archie Andrews ever since she was off diapers."

"Hm, seems like a common pattern in this town and I fall right in the seams." Veronica pulled off her shirt before wearing the jersey once the lettering was printed on and tied the front to show off her toned midriff. She adjusted her skirt around her waist and ran her hands down to smooth the back and make sure her ass looked good.

Kevin shook his head buying candy from the counter. "Archie Andrews has had many flavors but his new religion will be Latina."

Veronica giggled as she hooked her arm with his, "I love you already, Kevin Keller."

"Words I never thought I'd appreciate from a woman."

Veronica laughed with her head dropping back as the three left the gift shop and walked to the concession stands to buy wings, fries, hot dogs and other football guilt meals before heading to the bleachers, Betty and Kevin leading Veronica to their usual seats.

"B, take a picture of me, I wanna send it to Archie," Veronica requested, handing Betty her phone once the blonde beauty reached out for it. Veronica leaned back against her seat posing, her legs on display along with her toned stomach as she held a hot dog in her hand with her head tilted back, her eyes shut as she bit down.

"This...is porn."

"Then that means he'll love it." Veronica giggled and texted the picture to Archie:

 _Good luck Archiekins... you're gonna be lucky in more ways than one tonight._

Kevin watched as she typed, "Oo, that one's good. I can't wait to put this in the gossip column."

"Contain yourself, Keller. I think I've made too big of an impact in Riverdale in a very short time frame."

"And it's _riveting_."

The girls giggled listening to him as the cheerleaders ran to the field waving their pom poms in the air. Betty rolled her eyes watching the gorgeous girl with chocolate skin high-kicked a leg in the air before dropping down doing the splits. "Even her routine is mediocre."

Veronica laughed loudly with her head dropping back as her hand came up to her chest. "So this is when that Serpent sass comes in."

Betty grumbled, eating her fries as Veronica's phone chimed:

 _And your pretty little mouth is gonna be stuffed in more ways than one tight. Meet me in the locker rooms after the game._

"My God, this boys my dream," Veronica said with a dreamy sigh.

"Do you need a condom?" Kevin asked.

"Make it a deluxe pack. I'm not going to be satisfied with just one rendezvous with Archie Andrews." His brows raised impressed before scarfing down a chicken wing dipped in ranch. Betty patted Veronica's thigh as the opposing team ran out, the bleachers flooded with Riverdale residents making no noise for the Greendale football team. Seconds later, The Bulldogs ran out with Archie leading them, Veronica standing from her seat cheering as she clapped her hands. Betty and Kevin gave each other knowing looks as they stood and clapped as well, yelling their support to Riverdale as The Bulldogs ran over to their benches, which were conveniently next to their seats. Betty must need these close seats to immediately do interviews with the players after a game, so it made sense that they were right next to the players. " _Archie!_ " Veronica called out through the noise.

Player number nine pulled off his helmet once he heard his name be called out, looking over the bleachers with his red hair falling towards his eyes before he pushed it away from his face. His eyes scanned over Veronica's sinful body, licking over his bottom lip as he walked over to the fence that kept the bleachers separated from the field. Veronica smiled as she leaned over with her hands holding onto the fence for support as she stood on the bleacher to be above his height. "Ronnie."

"Hi, Baby," Veronica gave him a sultry smile as she looked over his features. "I missed you last night."

"You'll be awake all night tonight with me, Ronnie. That's a promise."

"I really like the sound of that." Veronica inched closer and brought her lips to his, kissing him slowly as he kissed back, already addicted to the taste of her lips as he brushed his tongue over hers, a small hum leaving her lips as she deepened the kiss as the entire town watched their public display and it gave the one, simple message.

I am his.

She is mine.

Archie tilted his head deepening the kiss, a gloved hand coming up as he cupped her cheek bringing her face closer as their tongues battled, his easily reigning dominance as she bit down on his bottom lip and slowly pulled it back.

"See you later, Archiekins. Make me proud out here and you're gonna get the best prize of your life later."

"I already know I'm gonna have you tonight, Ronnie. You won't be able to hold back any longer."

He gave her a deep kiss once more before they reluctantly broke apart, Archie sprinting back to where he needed to be as she watched biting down on her plumped, kiss-swollen lips, all the while Josie McCoy's jealousy fueled as she watched standing with her cheerleaders.

Veronica Lodge stepped one _Louboutin_ foot into Riverdale and believed she suddenly she owned it all? Not anymore.

 **Hi, beauties! Let me know what you thought with a review. (: Updates come regularly so fav/follow to catch the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale.**

 **This story will have mature based content.**

 **(Strong sexual content and language, if you're looking for something sweet, this isn't it.)**

Chapter Four

The final buzzer for second quarter rang through the air, signaling the start of half-time. Riverdale University's team was up twelve points, never giving Greendale's team a fighting chance as they tackled down every wide receiver and tight end from the possibility of scoring a touchdown. Veronica had never gone to a football game before– or _any_ form of sporting event, to be quite honest. Some people went to the Super Bowl, Veronica, however, went to the Met Gala. But watching Archie out on the field, so focused and strong and _sexy_ made her start to realize that watching football was her newfound favorite pastime.

"Wow, he's amazing," Veronica was beyond impressed as she, Betty, and Kevin began getting up to throw out their trash and grab more snacks from the concession booths.

"Scouts are typically here watching him. Fingers crossed they like what they see," Kevin said, wiping his hand with the wet wipes Betty offered to everyone which she always kept handy in her purse.

"I have no doubt that he'll make it big. I mean, look at him. That ball _flew_ anytime he threw it to-"

Veronica was cut off once she was harshly bumped into by another person. Her petite frame stumbled back, surprised by the sudden impact of her collision with another person as Kevin held onto her elbow to steady her. The stunning girl whose black, coiled hair, was tied away from her face, bouncing with each step she took and smooth, chocolate skin gave Veronica a hostile glare before giving her nothing short of a malevolent smile.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you, not like I'd wanna be exposed to whatever diseases you're carrying," Josie McCoy brusquely replied, her voice as smooth as honey yet as sinister as the devil.

Veronica's perfectly groomed brow arched up before her eyes narrowed. "Doesn't seem like being exposed to a disease is an issue for you, especially with the amount of times you tried spreading your legs in front of the entire team's bench like it was a daily newspaper."

"You mean me just doing my routine with my girls?" Josie let out a humorless laugh before her eyes narrowed into slits, "Wow. You truly are as messy as they say. Just the girl that started a riot on North and South territories and then acting like the little homecoming queen of her high school class. Who do you think you are, new girl? Cause I don't know you, and no one here likes you. All you are is entertainment because of how ridiculous you seem. You're like a spin-off reality show on _Bravo_ that only lasted seven episodes."

"No, you're right. I am prime entertainment." Veronica smirked, taking a step toward Josie's thin frame as her doe eyes were hard as steel. "I'm the new girl that's gonna get rid of the animal infestation in this school. A leech like you won't ever be able to get a slimy grip on Archie Andrews, not that he'd want you anyway." Veronica's smirk widened, "Anyway... He made it very clear that he wants my mouth tonight. And, if it's any consolation and you believe I'm lying because you're truly sick in the head, I will gladly let you check my phone. You can even screenshot that and share it with your little followers. It's like charity work, except the cause is for an angry little cheerleader who thinks so highly of herself that her heads so far up her ass in the clouds, that she won't notice the guy she wants will never be interested. Especially since, as you put it, a homecoming queen like me has arrived on campus straight out of high school."

"You–"

"So, how about this," Veronica interrupted, the small crowd that had slowly began to circle around them 'ooo'ing and watching enthralled as Veronica rested a hand on Josie's uniform, smoothing down the fabric. "Back away from Archie. I've been in this town for two days and he's made it clear that he wants me as his. If you have a problem with that, sincerely fuck off and delete your _Twitter_ because there's nothing here you can release to the town that's fresh news. Jonah, wasn't it?" Veronica looked to Josie with a cocked brow.

" _Josie_ ," the cheerleader gritted out.

Veronica gave her a sickeningly sweet smile. "You might be used to being the evil bitch of the school, the fire of Riverdale, but I'm the ice. Like I said, I'm here to get rid of the animal infestation at this campus. So, if you'll excuse me," Veronica purposely pushed her shoulder against Josie's, the way Josie had with her, "I'm going to see if a certain quarterback wants my attention. If that's an issue, you can go cry to your cheer trolls because no one here cares."

Veronica turned and left with her heels hitting the gravel as Josie yelled after her, "You're a _fucking cunt_!"

"You're right again, Josie. Archie loves a tight cunt," Veronica looked back and winked before heading towards the concession stand that sold hot dogs and fries. Betty and Kevin quickly followed, catching up with her as they laughed, curled into each other gripping each other's hands.

Kevin refilled his soda cup, a small laugh still escaping his lips. "Finally someone threw water on the wicked witch."

"I never say such... dirty words in public, but that girl was a nightmare. I may have embarrassed myself saying my cunts great but if it means that awful person will keep her mouth shut, then so be it."

"Cheers to that," Kevin, Betty, and Veronica all clanked their cups together before sipping their beverages of choice through the straw. With her ringtone going off, Veronica reached for her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"You're always getting yourself in trouble, huh?" Archie's smooth voice said over the line.

Veronica couldn't help the small laugh that left her lips. "News really does travel at the speed of light here, doesn't it, Archiekins?"

"It does, but I like that you're gonna keep me on my toes, Ronnie."

She smiled as she mindlessly began walking as Betty and Kevin walked ahead of her. "So, what exactly did you hear?"

"Oh, nothing, the usual; the new girl telling Josie McCoy I fuck her good. Just everyday stuff, y'know," Archie said casually, his tone playful as she threw her head back and laughed.

"Your everyday life is quite the production, huh?"

"You're right, it is. You can't even believe how fucked I am cause there's this girl who hasn't even been in town for a week and she's already got me dreaming about things I should be doing to her right now."

Veronica hummed with a smile. "Lucky girl. So I guess I don't have a chance."

"Nope, not at all. Maybe some other time though, sorry. Josie might take you under her wing to help your bruised ego for my rejection."

Veronica giggled as she shook her head, "You're impossible, Archie."

She could tell he was smiling over the line as she sat back down in her original seat on the bleachers. "Stay behind after the game. I'll meet you at the locker room, yeah?"

"Yeah, sounds good. And Archie?"

"Hm?"

She felt herself go shy as she murmured, "You're a million times better of a player than I ever imagined. You're born for the field. You don't need any luck, because the talent is all in you. Be safe out there, Northside King." She bit her lip and ended the call before she could hear his response and brought her phone to her chest. Veronica was many things, but shyness was never part of her personality. She could feel fearless and confident dancing on a table in a bar full of bloodthirsty, head-to-toe tattooed serpents, ready to sink their venomous fangs into her jugular, but complimenting Archie? She was ripping at her chest trying to get the words out. Veronica was never sweet, sentimental, or showed any form of love to men. To Veronica, love didn't exist in the world she lived in, and she certainly knew she would never know the true feeling of love, even if she had read the definition a million times.

Not understanding the value of love was a curse the Lodge family carried and Veronica doubted she'd be the one to break the spell. But, as she once said long ago, ' _being sexy, confident, bitchy, and well-dressed does not mean I lack emotional depth_ '.

Veronica was pulled out of her thoughts as Betty gently nudged her, "Games started, V. They just made a field goal."

"Oh, good. That's good." She licked her lips and watched the game, noticing Betty taking constant vigorous notes for tomorrow's paper while Kevin made eyes with a player at the bleachers. She cheered when others did and boo'ed along with the Riverdale supporters anytime the opposing team had the upper-hand. But as the fourth quarter rang its final buzzer, the _Riverdale University_ Bulldogs remained undefeated with a final score of 42-17. Veronica stood from her seat clapping with a wide smile as the team players all shook hands and gave their respects while Betty hopped down from her bleacher to get in her immediate interview.

"C'mon, V," Betty prompted, tightening her always neat and immaculate high, blonde ponytail.

Veronica waved her hand nonchalant. "You go do your thing. I'm gonna go freshen up until Archie's done with all his _RU_ A-list celebrity duties. Lunch tomorrow?"

Betty smiled knowingly and nodded, "Sure. I'll text you."

"Bye, B." Veronica kept a smile on her face until Betty's figure was engulfed in the sea of people on and off the field. People either tried talking to teammates before the players went to the locker rooms or were making a fast exit to their cars in the parking lot, making Veronica thankful she chose to stay by the bleachers. With a small sigh, Veronica's eyes glanced around the football field until the stark difference of disheveled, perfectly imperfect red hair was all she could see from the expanse of brunettes and blondes, like a moth to the flame, her attention solely on him as if in a trance as she watched him talk to Betty. Betty held a notepad and her phone both in one hand, taking notes as she simultaneously did a voice recording to get direct quotes for the article as he scratched the nape of his neck saying his routine answers on the teams organization and strong defense throughout the game.

Veronica pressed down on the home button of her phone briefly before speaking into the mic, "Siri, set a reminder for this week to learn _something_ about football." She sighed and sat to powder her nose while Betty wrote notes listening to Archie.

"And how did you feel watching the last thirty seconds of the game while Greendale's quarterback was on the field?" Betty asked, her eyes staying on her notepad as Archie gave a brief answer.

"I believe in the Bulldogs and their teamwork so I wasn't concerned about Greendale passing the yard line. Even with our differences, I respect the Greendale team."

"And the public kiss with the raven haired young woman?"

"Betty," Archie warned.

Betty's green eyes went to his as she sighed, glancing to others around them before looking up at him again, "People will make a million speculations and sadly they need gossip in the paper. Trust me, I believe it's nobody else's business."

"Then don't write it."

"You know I have to," she said in a pleading tone.

"Well no comment."

"Arch–"

"I don't know what to make of it yet and she's new in town. Everyone should leave her alone, put that in your article."

Betty pursed her lips nodding and ending the voice recording before putting her notepad and phone away. "Are you going to the South tonight?"

"I don't have any business there, no. I'm going to take Ronnie out."

"She's a nice girl, Arch. I can tell she has a good heart."

"Yeah, me too."

Archie and Betty gave each other a friendly, one-armed hugged before he left to the locker rooms. He stripped out his sweaty, dirt covered uniform and gear before hitting the showers, the strain in his tired muscles and the adrenaline pumping quick in his veins melting away with each water droplet pelting down onto his skin. His thoughts drifted off to the picture Veronica sent him earlier as he scrubbed his body clean, his lean, built muscles tensing at the memory of the picture-perfect, raunchy text. He shut his eyes as he brought his face under the warm spray, trying to erase the image of a hot dog in Veronica's sinful mouth out his head. Before his cock could even harden so he could fistfuck the tenseness out his body, he heard a few of his teammates yelling with cheers or catcalls. Archie's full brows pulled together, tilting his head to hear more from the furor going on between his teammates before one of his teammates yelled, " _New girls a wild one_!"

Archie shut the water and quickly wrapped a towel over his hips as he walked back to the lockers, slicking his wet hair back moving through his teammates before his eyes fell on her... fuck.

Pulling her _Riverdale University_ Bulldogs jersey over her head, Veronica was casually in a bra with a room full of hungry men as she changed into her own shirt, right in front of Archie Andrews' locker. Pulling down the hem to her shirt until it reached her toned obliques, Veronica brought her hands to the nape of her neck and pushed her raven waves out from inside of her top before folding her 'Andrews' jersey neatly and tucking it into her _Birkin_. Unfazed and quite ignorant to the men howling for her attention, she reapplied her _Tom Ford_ rouge and blended it in by rubbing her lips together before throwing the component into her purse. Her alluring brown gaze scanned the room casually, her eyes darkening at the sight of Archie dripping wet with only a towel fast approaching her to block her from the men's view.

"Wow, Archiekins. Warn a girl to bring a glass of water with her because I'm parched." She smirked, shamelessly eying his body.

The body she'll have all to herself tonight.

Veronica raised herself up on her toes, her heels doing nothing to shorten the immense height difference between her and the star quarterback. A slow, devious smirk crossed his lips as he reached down to meet her halfway before kissing her lips passionately as the players watching hollered and yelled approvingly to Archie as she kissed back deeply with her hands coming up to the nape of his neck and tangling into his damp, ginger hair. Archie pulled away momentarily and brought his lips to her ear, rasping out, "Gimme a minute, Ronnie. I'll be destroying that tight body of yours soon."

She smirked looking up at him and murmuring softly, "Mmm, you know I've been waiting for a very, _very_ long time for that, Baby."

"Of course you have." Archie lowered his head and kissed her deeply before reaching behind her and grabbing his duffle bag of clean, comfortable clothes for post-game time. She licked her lips and moved out the way, resting back against the wall with her arms crossed as he quickly dressed himself up, taking everything in her to not glance over to watch him.

"So, Archiekins. Where will you be taking me tonight to celebrate your victorious feat?"

"You'll see."

"Hmm, well there really isn't much you can do inside Riverdale so I'm sure I can guess the location."

He glanced to her with a light smile looping his belt into his jeans, "If you say so."

"I know so," Veronica expressed confidently, her chin tilting up defiantly as he laughed lightly throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Do you have a car?" He grabbed hold of her tiny hand, leading her out the locker rooms and to the secluded lot where his car, along with other staff, faculty, and players, had their cars parked for easier access in and out during the games.

"Nope, all yours to do however you please."

"You're tempting me to just take you straight home, Ronnie."

"Hm, I wouldn't mind that either."

He glanced down as her as he licked his lips. "Eager, aren't you?"

"You'll soon learn that I'm insatiable, Archiekins," Veronica raised herself up and licked over the shell of his ear before gracefully climbing into his car as he licked his lips.

"She's gonna fucking kill me," Archie breathed out to himself, closing her door before hopping into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"So, Archie." Veronica shifted to her side, watching him drive through the desolate streets she was still unfamiliar to. "Tell me more about yourself. Does the school have dorms, do you live on campus?"

"No, the school isn't big enough to house dorms. And even if it did, I wouldn't bother moving. The towns so small and I have my own place already, I don't mind a five minute drive."

Her ears perked up. "You live alone? This is such a conservative little town, I'd expect you to be with your parents."

"Nah," he glanced to her as he drove, "Parents live in Chicago now after my dad sold his business here."

"Why did you stay?"

"You know why, Ronnie."

"Hm, yeah. I see now," Veronica murmured in understanding. Of course he couldn't leave, he was practically everyones ruler here. Not that she minded... she loved a man with power.

Sigh, looks like her daddy issues have to do with that.

"What about you? Would you ever willingly leave a big place like New York again."

"Well, Chicago doesn't seem so bad of a place..." Veronica teased, making him laugh lightly. She smiled and reached over and kissed his cheek softly as he drove. His laughter slowly silenced at the feel of her soft lips as she licked her lips before continuing soft kisses on his cheek, slowly gravitating down towards his sharp jawline until she reached his neck.

"You're gonna make me crash, Ronnie," he breathed out, his knuckles turning white gripping the steering wheel as he forced his eyes to stay on the road.

"Then focus on what you're doing, Archiekins, and I'll do the same." Archie's eyes went down to his lap when he felt Veronica's small hand feeling up his thigh before toying with the buckle to his belt until she tugged the thick leather apart and unzipped his jeans. He licked his lips, staying silent to see what the beauties next move was before she moved her hand inside his jeans and firmly rubbed over his hardening cock as she licked over the shell of his ear. "Mmm, Archie," she whimpered, "You're so much bigger than I imagined."

"Fucking God," he rasped. Archie's grip tightened harder on the wheel as she smirked, pulling out his thick cock before her lips parting.

His cock was as beautiful and big as she dreamed.

She could feel the drool accumulate in her mouth as she lowered her head and swirled her tongue along his tip, tasting his warm precum on her tastebuds before spitting down and stroking her accumulated spit over his heavy shaft to get his girth lubed. His abs clenched, his foot pressing down on the gas pedal without warning as he forced himself to keep his eyes up on the road.

"Mmmm," she moaned, rubbing her lips against his tip while stroking at his base, twisting and squeezing lightly, "You have such a big cock, Archie."

"Finish what you fucking started."

With one glance down at her, Archie fisted Veronica's dark waves in his large hand and pushed down on her head to make his cock slip past her lips. His jaw ticked, forcing her by her hair to bob her head as she moaned over his cock while keeping her throat relaxed for him to fuck.

He was a fucking monster when it came to getting neck, she was soaking at the thought of how he'd be fucking her body until she's numb.

Veronica complied with his dominance, allowing him to have the pace and depth he desired from her. She gagged lightly, her eyes watering feeling him keep his cock to the back of her throat as he hissed in pleasure. Her thighs rubbed together as she let him use her as his little sex toy. He glanced down with his features filled with pleasure by the talent of her mouth, his hips shifting when he knew his high was coming. Soon, she could feel his cock twitching in her mouth as she cupped his balls as her other hand kept her body steady gripping the cushion at the end of his seat.

He let out a grunt of pleasure with his head dropping to the headrest as he came, his low rasp as he moaned enough to make her moan as well as she swallowed his load, taking her sweet, sweet time as she licked over every inch of his shaft.

She sat up again breathlessly, swiping her saliva off her chin and bottom lip as she faced his body with her own.

"So, Archiekins, gonna tell me where this date is now?"

 **Love you all. Let me know your thoughts :)**


End file.
